


Did we look like lovers?

by Anonymous



Series: Blood Harmony [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, GUESS WHAT, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Now everyone's gay, Swearing, like a lot lmao, theres a boy and a skirt, uwu, yeosang is there for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yunho thought he had seen that man before. He was the one crying at the bar the previous night. He had looked miserable.Why was he giving Yunho the fuck me eyes now?Sequel to Play me a song that you like (you can bet I'll know every line)
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Series: Blood Harmony [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656457
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Anonymous





	Did we look like lovers?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I was so excited to write this. Idk I just felt like it was the right thing to do ndjskd.
> 
> It's bad but please enjoy.
> 
> Ps: I'll fix any mistakes tomorrow I'm so tired now dhjdjdjs

Did Yunho ever thought he would be like that with a man?

Sure, he had fantasized about nice orgies or a good threesome with a guy, he had felt attracted to men in the past, too. Guys from dramas were way too cute to not feel something for them.

But...actually having a cute man in front of him, holding a little pink package in one hand and a condom in the other, was a total different story.

"I really hate to say this but it's my first time with a guy"

San snorted, spit flying from his mouth and landing on Yunho's neck and chin.

His smile was cute, Yunho couldn't even be mad at him.

"Sit, I'll ride you"

Yunho shrugged and sat on the toilet, watching intently how San let his pants fall, how he kicked off his shoes to reveal white socks that had cute little bunnies in them.

"Cute socks"

San hummed, slowly setting down on Yunho's lap "Joong got them for me"

"Well, Joong is about to meet my fist if he doesn't get me those for my birthday"

San let out a little laugh, spitting on Yunho's face. Yunho let it pass once again, seeing as the boy was already half naked in his lap.

He was into people spitting on him, anyway.

San gave him the condom "do you need any help putting it on?"

It was Yunho's turn to laugh "I've probably put on more condoms than I've put on shirts. I can manage"

San nodded once and opened the lubricant, coating his fingers with it and reaching behind himself. Yunho wondered if it was hard for him to finger himself in that position.

He carefully put the condom on and took a deep breath before asking.

"Do you need any help?"

"You could lend me a finger or two, yes"

Fuck, he didn't think he would get that far.

Yunho bit his lip as he put some lubricant in his fingers and blindly put his hand on the small of San's back, slowly moving downwards.

He didn't miss the way San quivered under his touch.

Yunho smiled knowingly as he looked up at San, who was biting down on his lower lip.

"You have a thing for hands, don't you?"

"Yes and with those hands, you're kind of every one of my fantasies"

They kissed passionately and, with three fingers deep inside San's body, Yunho thought that maybe guys weren't that bad.

-

_Maybe guys were..._

It had been a week since he met San. They had been fucking in the bathroom of the bar every single day of that week.

It was uncomfortable as hell but Yunho was capable of forgetting about that when he was holding San's hips, helping him bounce up and down on his dick.

It was great. San seemed to be able to handle the aftermath of their encounters just well. Nothing was awkward with him.

Yunho thanked god for that. He, unfortunately, did have some pretty weird and awkward experiences in the past. He wasn't the smoothest of guys when it came to explaining a woman that he just wanted to enjoy himself while he could.

Yunho sat down behind his drum set and waited for his bandmates to grab their instruments.

Jongho briefly introduced the band. Yunho found San in the crowd, smiling and looking like the only meal Yunho wanted to have. Jongho put a hand behind his back, three fingers up.

_Three, two, one-_

Yunho began to play.

He couldn't focus on anything that wasn't the music and the background noise of people cheering for them.

Three hours and a half went by in a blink when Yunho was so into the sound of screams around them. Yunho both hated it and loved it.

Hated it, because when Yunho was onstage he felt like he could take on the world. Loved it, because he couldn't see San among the people in the bar and that could only mean one thing.

Yunho quickly but respectfully excused himself when a group of girls went asking for his number, grabbed the hand towel Jogho handed to him and walked to the bathroom, dabbing the towel across his neck and face.

San was on his phone, leaning against the wall. His black hair was slicked back, one single strand of hair falling on his forehead, he was wearing a black shirt, two buttons undone to expose his collarbones and black pants that left very little to the imagination.

Yunho shut the door rather loudly, startling San. He locked it and started to walk towards San.

"I hope you didn't spend too much time styling your hair, because I'm about to mess it up"

San met him halfway, throwing his arms around Yunho's neck and attacking his mouth the second they were close enough. Yunho stumbled forward and put his hands under San's thighs, lifting him up to sit on the sink.

"Shouldn't we be worried about some dude wanting to piss?" mumbled San, a little breathless.

"Dude will have to find another place to pee. I don't care."

San laughed, high pitched and spitting a little as he hit Yunho's shoulder.

Yunho merely smiled down at him. He was already used to San's habit to spit on him.

Yunho pulled the shirt out of San's pants a little roughly, grabbing and squeezing San's skin. He liked how San's muscles tensed under his touch, how he would take shaky, short breaths just so he could keep kissing Yunho.

Yunho liked to have San's rough hands touching everything they could reach, he liked to feel San's hard muscles under his fingertips.

He didn't mind that San had probably forgot to shave, Yunho could feel his stubble against his own chin, he didn't mind the bitter taste of the vodka San had been drinking, either.

Yunho felt a creeping sensation, hot and bubbly and overwhelming. It made him want to scream, it made him realize that he wanted to kiss San for a little longer.

'Cause San was a guy and maybe...

Maybe guys were his thing.

-

Yunho slammed the door of their practice room open and took a deep breath.

"I need advice from the gays"

Wooyoung hummed from where he was sitting on the floor, his bass on his lap.

"We're listening, poor little heterosexual child"

Yunho huffed and closed the door behind him "that's the thing. I think I may like guys- well, maybe i like one guy in specific? I don't know, I need advice"

Seonghwa chuckled and sat down next to Wooyoung "come here and explain"

"I'm not gonna lie, I would be pretty happy if you joined us in our gay get-togethers. Yeosang makes us cookies!" Said Jongho as he gave Yunho little pats in the back.

Yunho sighed and sat down on the floor, in front of his friends. They were patiently waiting for him to start talking-

Maybe this had been a mistake, maybe Yunho should have kept his mouth shut. He felt...uncomfortable? Embarrassed?

He didn't know. Didn't want to know-

"Take your time, you can even tell us about it any other day, when you feel ready." said Seonghwa, his voice quiet and comforting, as always.

Yunho shook his head. It was better if he just got it out of his system.

"I- uh- I met a guy like a week and a half ago- no, maybe it's two weeks?" He cleared his throat, feeling his face become hotter with every second that passed "the thing is that we fucked in the men's bathroom of the bar. We've been doing the same for the past two weeks-"

"You've been doing what on my bathroom?!"

"Jongho, that's not the point. We clean after ourselves, okay?" Yunho rolled his eyes "I didn't... hate it. My first time with him, I mean. It was my first time with a guy and...I..."

His friends gestured him to go on, little smiles forming on their faces.

"I...liked it. I like his body and just...everything about him" he looked down at his hands, that were sweating so freaking much "it bothers me because i don't know if I like men, if i like women or if i like both or...if I only like him, you know?"

"Okay, first of all; I would like to meet this guy because he just managed to make you- the biggest mess of an heterosexual man i know- doubt your sexuality"

"It's not funny, dumbass." Wooyoung rose his hands in surrender "he makes me feel...things, okay? Things I didn't feel with any woman in the past. And i-"

Yunho let out a little snort, finally letting go of the tension in his body. He glanced at Wooyoung, hoping he would get Yunho's half assed, silent apology.

"You..?" Coaxed Jongho.

"I...like his big dick"

"Well-" Wooyoung interrupted himself with a chuckle "sounds like someone likes guys"

Seonghwa hummed "it also sounds like someone is...catching feelings"

Yunho's eyes widened as he pondered the thought of him catching feelings for the first time in years and for a man.

_Was he..?_

"Looks like he isn't ready for that conversation yet" Jongho clapped once and got up "come on, we just added five songs to our set, we need to practice"

Yunho nodded and walked to his safe place, his drums.

If he messed up more than once and snapped his drumsticks in half more than five times, no one said a thing.

By the end of the practice, Yunho was glad that Jongho didn't open the bar on Sundays, because he thought that if he messed up again, he was going to kick a hole into the wall.

He sighed, dropping his sticks to the floor and running both his hands through his hair, tugging slightly. Yunho was so tired and...angry.

For some reason, he wanted to punch something, someone, whatever-

"Hey, Yunho, it's o-"

"Don't fucking tell me it's okay. It was awful, I messed up so many times I couldn't even count them anymore"

Yunho looked up and flinched at Seonghwa's worried expression. Jesus, he felt bad.

Seonghwa had been the one to get him in the band. He had been Yunho's only friend in high school.

When all the other kids thought he was the weird emo boy, only Seonghwa had remained to his side.

And there Yunho was, screaming at him.

It made tears of frustration run down his cheeks. He lowered his head and dried them quickly.

"I'm sorry...is it okay if I just go home now?"

Seonghwa nodded, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed circles in Yunho's back "you can go. Call us if you feel like having the gays around, okay?"

Yunho nodded and stood up to grab his backpack, he waved his friends goodbye and got out of the room.

He felt like crying and screaming, he felt like kicking stuff and becoming a complete jerk-

But he also felt like he wanted someone to hug him really tight, he wanted someone to kiss his cheeks and tell him to calm down, that it was okay to mess up sometimes, that he shouldn't be mad at himself for not knowing how to deal with his feelings.

He could've asked his friends, he knew they would understand but just one face popped up in his head at the thought of being comforted.

San's pretty face, obviously.

Yunho took his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and opened the message app. His eyes immediately found San's picture.

It was an old picture, according to San. He was blonde and he kept his hair curly.

_"It didn't last long, though. I couldn't keep bleaching my hair. I take better care of it now"_ San had said as they recovered from their orgasms _"Thanks to that, I at least have hair for you to tug on"_

He smiled at the memory.

Yunho bit his lip as he typed a text for San.

Jesus, he didn't know if he was brave enough to be rejected now and then go and have sex like nothing had happened.

He took a deep breath and hit send. His hand was shaking as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Why was he feeling like that?

Like there was a dark pit in his stomach, threatening to swallow him whole. It was a disturbing thing to think about, almost as disturbing as San saying that, no, he couldn't go cuddle with him because they were just having a casual fling.

They were not getting to know each other appropriately, they were not slowly making their thing evolve into something serious and long lasting-

They were fucking in a bathroom almost every day. That was what they were doing.

Yunho regretted sending that message.

He was in the taxi when his phone vibrated. Yunho paralyzed and he must've made a funny face, because the driver gave him a worried look.

Yunho pulled his phone out and just unlocked it, reading the messages without even blinking.

  
_I'm a little busy right now._

_Practicing a choreography and stuff_

_But I'm free in an hour? I can go to your apartment then. Send me your address._

  
Yunho felt like he could breathe again. He fell back on the seat with a sigh and sent San his address.

He got out of the taxi and ran to his apartment. That place was a mess, he couldn't let San walk into that shithole.

He took off his clothes and put them in the washing machine along with his dirty laundry. He hadn't done his laundry in nearly three weeks.

Yunho thought he couldn't be blamed. Between teaching kids to play the drums, the shows at Jongho's bar and practice, Yunho was more than busy. He couldn't stop to do laundry and lose precious rest.

He took a quick shower and went to his room.

He had no clean clothes to wear. Fuck.

He opened a bag that was hanging on his empty closet and found a skirt.

An ex girlfriend had thought it would be very fun to gift him a skirt for his birthday. Yunho had been drunk and had put it on. They liked how he looked on it and had a fun night enjoying the new discovery that was Yunho looking good on a skirt.

It was a flared skirt, of a deep red color, the fabric was soft and light. Yunho liked it but never wore it again after that crazy night.

He glanced around him, as if someone may pop out of nowhere to judge him for wanting to wear a pretty skirt. He huffed, a little angry at himself.

Fuck it. No one was there to tell him _shit_. If he wanted to wear that skirt, then he would.

He put it on along with a sleeveless t-shirt and rushed out of his room. He still had to clean the living room and his kitchen.

Fuck's sake, he should really be a little more tidy.

After the living room didn't look like a very dirty three hundred year old vampire had been living on it, he moved to his kitchen and was about to do the dishes-

That fortunately weren't many, as Yunho didn't really have the time to eat at home-

But someone knocked on his door, making him gasp.

So quickly? What did San eat to be that fast? Or had an hour already passed?

Fuck.

He wiped his hands on his t-shirt and took a deep breath. In his haste, he didn't even remember he was wearing a skirt.

Yunho got out of the kitchen and opened the door.

San's mouth hung open as he stared-

 _Oh, the skirt._ Yunho's mind helpfully provided.

Oh, shit. _The skirt._

"Uh- do you mind if I go change real quick? I was- I'm so sorry-" he wasn't even done talking and was already closing the door.

San stopped him.

"Nothing to feel sorry about. You look stunning, I promise" he desperately said, slowly pushing the door open "let me in, yeah? You said you wanted cuddles, I will give you cuddles"

Yunho ran a hand through his hair and walked to his couch, letting himself fall down on it. His face was so hot, he thought his head might explode any second.

He heard San take off his shoes and then walk in.

"I don't know why I'm surprised by the fact that you have a drum set in the middle of your living room"

"I try to not to go to places where there's no drums. They make me anxious"

San laughed quietly and took his jacket off, putting it on the coat hanger. He sat next to Yunho.

Yunho didn't want to look at him, didn't want to meet San's eyes and find pity or disgust or something worse.

"Look, it may be none of my business but it's obvious that something's bothering you...and I'm here, you know? If you want to trash talk someone, if you want to have an emotional conversation...I'm here"

Yunho took one shaky, deep breath and looked at San. He was smiling, one eyebrow rising slightly more than the other, an adorable dimple in his cheek.

He was...

He was so handsome.

"I had- I had plenty of things in my head and made many mistakes during practice with the band and...and when my best friend tried to comfort me-" 

He swallowed, feeling his eyes sting with tears

"I- I snapped at him. I feel...I feel like an asshole and- and on top of that, I couldn't stop thinking about you and my apartment was looking like the inside of a trash bag and I have no clean clothes to wear-"

Yunho cleaned his face "I'm sorry, I should have never called you. I know what you're going to say right now. That I'm pathetic for wanting comfort from the one person that can't give it to me. We're nothing, we don't even-"

"First of all; don't put words in my mouth" Yunho flinched at how severe San's tone was "you're not pathetic. Every time I look at you, that word doesn't come to my mind. What comes to my mind is your cute face and your big hands and your big dick and your fat ass-"

"Okay, I get it! God..."

Yunho scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat, looking a everywhere but at San. He heard him laugh.

"I was...I was thinking about you, too. Every time, I would scold myself for it"

"San, you're falling way too quickly for this man. San, you're going to have your heart broken when he tells you he only wants your ass. San, stop missing him. San, stop thinking about kissing him. I would go on and on..."

Yunho finally looked at him. San was laying down on the resting space in the couch, looking straight up to the ceiling.

"But you just said you were thinking about me and that makes me happy. It also makes me happy that you called me"

San didn't look...mad or confused or like he wanted to leave. Yunho let out a sigh of relief and laid down on top of San, pressing his cheek to San's chest.

Yunho was bigger than San and the smaller man was probably really uncomfortable but Yunho didn't want to get up.

"I don't wanna let go of you" he slurred out, rubbing his cheek on San's chest and doing his best to wrap his arms around San's body.

San played with his hair for a few seconds.

"That's a shame, because I got you a gift and I can't go get it if you're crushing me" he said quietly.

Yunho hummed appreciatively "tell me where it is. You're not allowed to move until I have my cuddles"

"It's on my jacket, the right pocket"

Yunho whined. He was so comfortable, he didn't want to have to move and let go of San.

"I won't move, as you have requested but go. It's important. Really important." San said, serious.

Yunho got up, stomping his way to the coat hanger and harshly grabbing San's jacket. He squeezed it until he felt something on one of the pockets.

He pulled out...socks?

"Socks?" He frowned, turning to give San a questioning look.

"Take a good look at them"

Yunho turned the socks around his hands. They were white and had cute little bunnies in them.

_White...with little cute bunnies in them..._

Realization crossed Yunho's face. San laughed, joyful and waved his feet around.

"It's not your birthday but...we're matching!"

Yunho fell tempted to ruin the cute moment by telling San that he was wearing nothing under the skirt, but opted for putting the socks on and laying back down on San's chest.

His hormones could fuck off, he wanted to feel warm and safe, he wanted San to never let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
